Meeting Momma
by Glitterb1234
Summary: Just a quick one shot. Nessie's veiw of her first meeting with her mother.


**Just something to keep you interested while I work on my other stories. Renesmee's POV of her first meeting with Bella.**

**Enjoy! ;-P**

**GB**

Jakey raced through the door, positioning himself in front of me and Rosie. I could see the rest of my family take up similar poses between the door and us.

I wondered why they did it.

Then two more figures came through the door, and I wondered no more.

The first was Daddy, looking a little strange, because he wasn't wearing a shirt, but smiling as serenely as always. I didn't waste time staring at the face I already had memorised. I moved to the other figure, the one holding Daddy's hand.

She was beautiful.

Living with my family, I'd had more than my fair share of beauty, despite my relatively short life; but I had never seen a face that enchanted me so much.

She was pale as Daddy- and Rosie, and everyone else- her cheeks a little flushed, the way I remembered the others' sometimes were when they came home with light eyes.

Her hair fell past her shoulders, deep brown and a little tangled. It shone in the light filtering through the grey clouds. I couldn't see much more of her; everyone was in the way. I leaned forward, willing Jacob to move out of the way.

Her eyes met mine. For half a second, I was frightened. Her eyes were blood red, staring at me with a look of shock and awe. Then she gasped.

"I was out just two day?" she said, a shocked whisper all she seemed able to manage. Her voice sparked something in me, and the eyes didn't seem scary anymore.

She seemed to be studying me, and I took advantage of my slightly improved viewpoint to try and see her better. I saw she was wearing Daddy's shirt over a blue dress. The skirt hung below the bottom of the white fabric, and it was dirty and torn.

I put my hand on Rosie's neck, showing her my only memory of my mother; the ravaged, blood streaked face with the warm brown eyes and soft, adoring smile. I compared it to the beauty by the door and wondered if they could possibly be the same person.

Rosie patted my hand. "Yes that's her."

I stared curiously into the shocked face of my... my mother. I looked for similarities, searching for a connection. I found it in the shape of her lips, the same lips that had given me such a sweet smile, even when I had caused her so much pain. I smiled widely at her.

She took a step forward, and I thought we would have our reunion.

But then everyone was in the way again. Rosie moved back towards the door, and I struggled. I didn't know what I would do, even if it were possible for me to get out of her arms. They hadn't put me down once; I went from person to person like the present in a game of pass-the-parcel. Despite that, I would happily have crawled across the room using only my arms, if it could get me to her.

I could faintly hear other voices, my family talking among themselves. I didn't listen closely; I had the feeling I wouldn't understand much anyway. All I could comprehend was her face; the changing expressions; the flawless perfection; the eyes, so different to any I had seen, continually flashing to me. She seemed to be irritated by something. Whatever it was, Daddy found it funny.

Eventually, they started to move again. Momma walked very slowly, Daddy's holding tight to her arms and Uncle Jasper resting his hand on her shoulder. The others kept very close. The impatience inside of me grew and grew, getting more pronounced as she got closer. I needed her - waiting so long was killing me - and it seemed that I would have to wait even longer.

Without thinking, I opened my mouth and used my vocal chords for the first time. I wailed, as loud as I could, desperately trying to convey my message to Momma.

_Come here, come here. I can't wait anymore. I want you now._

That was all I could think, even as I was surrounded by people. Cold hands gently tried to sooth me, velvet voices murmured calming words, but nothing was right. My hearing seemed to centre again, the words coming back into focus as Jacob's voice rose above the others.

"What happened? Is she hurt? What's wrong?"

His arms reached out for me, and I went into them. I pressed my hand against his skin for a second, flashing him the irritation and impatience, before I leaned away, stretching to my mother. She had been left alone when the others rushed to comfort me, and she looked very odd, standing there all by herself.

"See," I heard Rosie say, reasurring Jakey. "She just wants Bella."

Bella. Bella.

I liked it. Mommy's name was beautiful, just like everything else about her.

"she wants me?" she whispered, almost in shock, and her perfect voice had me aching with the longing to be near her, to feel her arms curl around me, smiling at me like that first time.

Daddy was beside her then, gently pushing her towards me.

"She's been waiting for you for almost three days," he said quietly. Too right I had. Stop making me wait!

Something seemed to change in Mommy's face as they closed the distance between us. It was as if she saw something in my face that she hadn't seen before, and she liked it.

I felt like I would explode with joy when her hands finally touched me. My mother was holding me, albeit slightly hindered by the fact that Jacob wouldn't let me go.

I smiled up at her, and then, very deliberately, put my hand against her pale cheek.

The same picture I had showed Rosie flashed through both of our heads, focusing on the smile, the adoration in her eyes. She gasped, shocked by what I was showing her.

I zoned out again, not listening to the others talking around me, not even listening to her. I just sat there, in her arms, taking her in. she smelled heavenly, like Daddy, but different. Sweeter and, if possible, more fragrant. A lock of her deep brown hair hung near me, and I began tugging on it lightly.

I smiled all the way trough their short conversation, until Mommy looked down at me again.

"I remember you too," she said, very quiet.

Then she leaned in, inhaling my scent as she gently kissed my forehead.

I, Renesmee Cullen, am one very lucky baby.


End file.
